Midnight Pancakes
by Talesoftwofairies
Summary: For the prompt: wtf you're not my roommate, how did you get in here? oh sHIT you're really drunk aND NOW YOU'RE CRYING OKay okay it's okay shhhh, you can stay here i guess?" GRUVIA au


Juvia was having a long day. First, her class that she had with her cute dark haired neighbor (who she really wanted to talk to but didn't have the courage) had went overtime causing her to be late to her part time job at the coffee shop, where she was then yelled at for being late. Then, right when she was about to close for the day four teenagers had walked in and proceeded to loiter around in the shop for an hour after closing.

Needless to say, Juvia was tired.

She finally reached her apartment door and fumbled with her purse, looking for the key.

When she went to put the key in her door it pushed open, unlocked.

Juvia's heart stopped. She never left her door unlocked. She froze in fear before taking a deep breathe and sliding her hand around her inner wall, grabbing the bat she stored there.

Juvia jumped at a loud clank coming from the direction of her kitchen.

Picking up her bat, she put her purse down and entered her dark apartment, sneaking around her wall.

She heard the rustling of her pans and before she could lose her nerve she flicked the light on, lifted her bat and proceeded to whack her intruder.

Her intruder smacked against the ground with a grunt before rolling over onto to his back. Juvia scrambled against the wall.

"NATSSUU! Not fair! Is was caught off guard."

Juvia squeaked in surprise. Laying at her feet was none other than her dreamy dark haired neighbor she's been wanting to talk to for the past four months.

His face was scrunched in confusion as he stared back at her cocking his head to the side. "Oi Natsuu did ya do somethin' different with yur hair? Its so prurdy." He reached his hands up

"You are- are in the wrong apartment. My name is Juvia, not-"

Juvia stopped mid sentence. The boy was staring at her with fascination that made her heart race..

Shifting from foot to foot, she squirmed underneath his intense gaze until the boy broke out in a grin.

"T's you!" He pointed. "Your th' girl in ma class who's cute! Ahahaha." He clutched his stomach as he continued to laugh. Juvia in the meantime could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. Cute! He thought she was cute! Immediately her thoughts spiraled out of control as she pictured their first date over a moonlight dinner, them holding hands along a beach…exchanging vows on their wedding day.

She was so caught up in her daydreams, she jumped when something poked her face. She blinked her surroundings back into view only to be face to face with the man.

"Your cheek turned pink. How'd it do that?"

She pushed his hand away with a frown, her dreams melting away as she realized that he most likely wouldn't even remember her in the morning and that she should probably get him back to his apartment down the hall.

"Look..um"

"My name's Gray. Lik' the color."

"Gray. Let's get you to your apartment-" She said as she turned.

"No!" He cried. Juvia spun back around. "I need pancakes. I came for pancakes and I ain't leavin' til I get them!" With that he plopped down on her barstool, his arms crossed defiantly.

Juvia sighed as she looked down at Gray. He was obviously very drunk. His face was scrunched up in deep concentration and he mumbling to himself as he tried to balance on the bar stool he was sitting on.

"Stupid stool think it can topple me, I'll show it who's boss."

She _was_ kind of hungry.

Giving in, she started pulling out the pans and baking supplies.

Gray in the meantime watched her with deep concentration.

To end the silence she started probing him for questions about himself, hoping to learn more about her crush.

When she got to his family Gray huffed.

"I have a stupid broth'r named Lyon. He's such a pain. If he were here right now he'd probal'y be hitti'n on you cause how pretty you are but he's not the one you're makin' pancakes for!….Right? These are for me?"

Juvia squeaked. "Yes Gray-sama Juvia is making them special for you."

With that Gray smiled brightly.

Finishing the pancakes she slid them onto a plate and set it and a bottle of syrup in front of Gray.

She turned around to fill up two glasses of water when she heard gasp.

Juvia whipped around at Gray's muffled yells. "I killed them!" He yelled dramatically before putting his head in his hands

"Wh-What?"

"I drowned them. I'm gonna go to jail!"

"Drowned who?"

"My pancakes! I killed them! I killed them with sugary goodness!"

"They're not aliv-"

"Yes they are! Look you gave them faces! They're obviously alive! 'Cept now they're dead and -OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He shouted hysterically staring at Juvia as she took his plate and starting cutting up the pancakes into little bite sized pieces.

His mouth hung open in horror while he watched her mercilessly slice his pancake-friends body's apart.

She stabbed one of them with a fork and stuffed into his open mouth.

"There! Now chew!"

Giving in, Juvia watched as he hesitantly ate the bite she forced into his mouth only to completely wipe his plate clean a few moments later.

"How was that?" Juvia asked, as she took his plate to the sink.

"'mazing." Gray grunted in reply.

Juvia smiled as she washed the plate. "Well Juvia is glad Gray-sama liked her pancakes! But it is getting quite late and she needs to get to bed, so if Gray-sama doesn't remember where he lives Juvia can walk him-" She halted when she realized Gray was no longer on the stool he occupied moments ago.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, walking back to the stool and looking around, confused.

A groan emerged from her couch in the living room. Juvia walked to the couch and peered over. Gray was curled up into a ball, snoring.

Juvia didn't move for a few moments, both out of a loss of what to do and because he looked so cute sleeping. Eventually she decided that there was nothing more she could do, so she found a blanket and spread it on his sleeping form. With one last look, she headed towards her own room, wondering what the morning would lead to.

—

His head was pounding. No, it was more than pounding, it was like something inside his head was ripping his brain apart.

He winced as he tried to open his eyes only to slam them shut again.

_Gah, what happened last night? A_ll he could remember was his idiot roommate taking him out to drinks and challenging him to shots after Cana asked which was the lightweight in their relationship -_ Oh._

Slowly, so as not move his head too much, he sat up and immediately frowned. This wasn't his apartment. It had the same layout but it was much cleaner. Instead of his roommates large dragon poster hanging on the wall was a nice flower painting. The couch he was laying on was definitely too soft and- where the hell was he?

"Good morning Gray-sama!" A blue haired girl appeared from one of the room and started walking to the kitchen.

Gray jumped off the couch. "Who the hel- AH!" He winced and grabbed his head as it pounded.

The girl twirled around. "EEP! Gray-sama your clothes."

"Wha-" He looked down only to see that we was in fact naked in some beautiful strangers home. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist.

"Juvia is not ready for that step in our relationship. We only met yesterday."

"NO! No, no, no!" He yelled stepping away from her only to trip on the blanket. "Thats not- I mean- who are you. Where am I? And why am I naked?" He asked as he massaged his temple.

Juvia turned back around to face him. "Well, Juvia doesn't know why you're naked but you broke into Juvia's home last night and-"

"I broke in?" He asked incredulously. He had done some stupid stuff when he was drunk but breaking and entering was definitely now at the top of his list.

"Yes, you were really drunk and demanded Juvia make you pancakes. Then Juvia was about to take you home but-"

"Wait, you know where I live?" He his was really pounding and he didn't know how much more of this story he could handle.

"You're Juvia's neighbor. You live right down the hall."

Gray mentally smacked himself as he finally recognized her. Of course he would break into the house of the girl he had been trying to strike up a conversation with for the past four months.

"Oh," He cursed himself as he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Um, sorry. Sorry for all this…Um thanks for the pancakes I guess?"

"Juvia doesn't mind."

That caused Gray to smirk. "You don't mind that some stranger broke into your house and demanded food from you?"

The girl, Juvia, twirled her dress in her hands. "Well Gray-sama was a very entertaining guest."

With that comment all the blood drained from his face. "Oh god what did I do?" He asked covering his face with one of his hands.

"Well, Juvia was about to make some pancakes for breakfast if you want to join her. Then she can tell you all about it."

Gray stood there uneasy not really sure what say. He was really hungry and this girl was really cute and before his mind was completely made up he felt his lips say. "Um..sure."

"Great!" Juvia spun on heel heading for the kitchen, a spring in her step. "But don't forget to put on your pants Gray-sama." She called back.

Gray cursed again as the blanket dropped lower while he scoured Juvia's apartment for his pants and his dignity.

And even though he was completely mortified and knew this girl, Juvia, would never let him live this down at least he got a cute girls phone number and date for pancakes next week.

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy! This one's for muffindragon227! Please Review!


End file.
